


Jesse St James Is Not Straight

by jaystjames



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Jesse St James, Coming Out, past jesse st james/rachel berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystjames/pseuds/jaystjames
Summary: Jesse St James is not straight, he has come to realise this. He just finds it hard to tell people.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Jesse St James Is Not Straight

Jesse St James is not straight. Of course he's not. It's extremely funny how nobody even recognised or picked up on it. Perhaps they did but they just chose not to say anything. Jesse had always thought about coming out, but he never really got around to doing it. He'd sit with his parents back in Lima, watching tv and waiting for the adverts to come on, but every time he bottled it. They were nice people and he was sure that they would be understanding, but he felt that if he told them, things could go south, and he didn't want that to happen.

It's not like he's ashamed either, he's had many boyfriends but all of the relationships abruptly ended. Which he was sad about. He then met Rachel. As annoying as she was, he felt attracted to her. Taking away her bitterness and nastiness there was a small bright talent shining from her and they both wanted the same goals. However, later Rachel broke up with him. He started to believe there was something wrong with him. Yes, he maybe arrogant and some what egotistical but he's good looking so that's a positive, right?

Coming out to Rachel was probably one of the most hardest things.

She accepted him, but there was this pang of hurt in her words after which left a stain in Jesse's mind. She tried to reassure him that she was fine and everything was fine but it clearly wasn't. It was sad. They were in a relationship and he cared about her so much, and now he had thrown it all away. He knew he had to tell her first. He just wished it wasn't so difficult.

Telling Kurt was a whole different story. Jesse would have to explain the break up and then come out. It was easier said than done. After telling Rachel, Jesse couldn't help but feel paranoid that Kurt knew. Every time Jesse looked at Kurt, it was like Kurt knew everything about him. Jesse didn't like this, he hated people being able to see through him.

However after telling Kurt he felt slightly more relaxed. Obviously Kurt was angry that Jesse had broken Rachel's heart but he understood, and that's all that Jesse wanted.

And finally he came out to Blaine. Coming out to Blaine would be hard, considering Jesse had a crush on him.

It was nearing to 4am on a Saturday when Jesse finally told him. Jesse rang Blaine and each ring felt like an step closer to his death.

"Jesse?" Blaine asked, voice groggy. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't sleep" Jesse blurted. He had already messed this up.

"There are pills to help you with that" Blaine sighed. "That's not why you called" Blaine continued.

Jesse knew he should've planned this out better. He didn't think he'd get so nervous. It felt daunting. He paused to try and compose himself.

"Jesse? are you still there? I'm getting worried" Blaine's voice rang through the phone.

This was it. It was now or never.

"I'm bi"

The silence that followed was terrifying, more than Jesse would like to admit.

"Thank you, Jesse" Blaine replied, his voice more comforting now. "I'm really proud of you an i'm happy you felt comfortable to tell me"

Jesse was on the verge of tears. He knew he couldn't tell Blaine about his crush yet but this was somewhat a start. 

"Thanks Blaine, thank you for accepting me, it really means a lot" Jesse spoke softly.

And that's how their conversation ended. Jesse was proud of himself but he knew that his coming out journey wasn't over, not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so sorry i haven't written in a long time. I'll try to publish a lot more.


End file.
